This invention relates to a tapping stopper which is tightly fitted to the mouth of a bottle containing a liquid. The tapping stopper of this invention is intended to prevent the liquid from trickling along the outside of the bottle when the liquid is poured out.
There are many kinds of tapping stoppers which are fitted to the mouth of a bottle containing a liquid to permit the liquid to be poured out smoothly without trickling. Many of these tapping stoppers have a top end which has a trumpet-shaped pouring cylinder which effectively prevents trickling.
The tapping stoppers of the aforesaid structure are effective to prevent trickling to some extent, but are not completely effective. They are almost completely ineffective when a viscous liquid is poured out.
The conventional tapping stoppers are effective when the bottle is tilted quickly to pour the content liquid and the bottle is restored upright again quickly. However, they do not work effectively when the bottle is tilted slowly to pour the liquid little-by-little, or when a bottle which is close to full is slightly tilted.